Los Weasley siempre cumplen sus promesas
by Grytherin18
Summary: Los hermanos Weasley se burlaron de su hermana cuando ella dijo que se casaría con Harry Potter. Ella les dijo que si se casaba, sus hermanos tendrían que ir con vestido a la boda. One-shot


25-07-1987

La Madriguera era el hogar de los Weasley. El matrimonio Weasley (Arthur y Molly), habían tenido siete hijos; seis varones y una niña.

En el jardín trasero, la pequeña de nombre Ginevra, aunque ella prefería Ginny, estaba jugando (aunque ella digiera practicando) que sé casaba con el niño que vivió, el famoso Harry Potter, sin darse cuenta de que sus hermanos la miraban divertidos.

-Harry Potter -dijo Ginny con voz grave-. ¿Aceptas a Ginny Weasley como legitima esposa?

Ginny cogió el oso de peluche del suelo, y fingiendo que el oso hablaba, dijo con la misma voz de antes:

-Sí quiero.

-Ginny Weasley, ¿aceptas a Harry Potter como legitimo esposo?

-Si quiero -dijo Ginny con su voz de niña de seis años.

-Pues yo os declaro marido y mujer -dijo Ginny con el tono grave-. Puedes besar a la novia.

Ginny, completamente roja de la vergüenza, acerco su cara al oso de peluche, y beso los labios inanimados del peluche. Al instante, unas carcajadas resonaron por todo el jardín.

Ginny roja de la furia, se giró hacía la casa y vio como sus hermanos mayores salían de esta, todos riéndose a carcajadas.

-Os aviso -dijo la pelirroja en voz alta. Los hermanos se callaron de golpe-. Si os seguís riendo de esa manera, no os invitare a mi boda con Harry Potter.

Los hermanos Weasley se miraron antes de empezar a reír de nuevo a carcajadas.

-Tu... tu... -empezó Fred.

-Casada con... -continuo George.

-Harry Potter -acabó Ron, que estaba en el suelo riendo.

Ginny los miró furiosa.

-¡Pues sí! -gritó Ginny.

-Ginny -dijo Bill con tono conciliador, aunque también se reía-, es imposible que te cases con Harry Potter.

-¿Por que? -preguntó la menor de los Weasley.

-Porque seguramente nunca lo conocerás -dijo Charlie.

-Y aunque lo conozcas -dijo Percy, con su tono habitual de pomposo-, él es demasiado rico y famoso para fijarse en ti.

Ginny los miró fijamente. Estaba furiosa y sentía como las lágrimas querían salirle de los ojos por la rabia. Quería ir a casa y decirle a su madre que sus hermanos se estaban burlando de ella. Pero recordó que sus padres habían ido al Callejón Diagon a comprar y no estaban.

Así que miró a sus hermanos, respiro profundamente, y dijo:

-Ya veréis, me casare con Harry Potter, y vosotros tendréis que venir a la boda con vestido.

Los Weasley se miraron. Finalmente Bill, como portavoz de los varones Weasley dijo:

-Muy bien Ginny. Si te casas con Harry Potter iremos a la boda con vestido -dijo Bill, ofreciéndole la mano.

Ginny dudó mirando la mano de su hermano.

-¿Me lo prometes? preguntó Ginny.

-Los Weasley siempre cumplen sus promesas -dijo Bill, y Ginny le estrechó la mano.

* * *

Trece años más tarde

15-08-2000

Ginny cerró los ojos y respiró el olor de su marido. El olor, menta con chocolate inundaron sus fosas. Hundió la cara entre el espacio del cuello y el hombro y suspiro.

-¿Ginny? -preguntó Harry Potter.

La pelirroja levantó su cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Este acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó. Ginny saboreo el beso lentamente.

-¿Me vas a decir por que tus hermanos han venido a la boda con vestido? -preguntó el azabache.

-Fácil -dijo Ginny, girándose para mirar a sus hermanos.

Los cinco; Bill, Charlie, Percy, George y Ron (Fred había muerto durante la guerra), estaban sentados en una mesa y llevaban puestos unos vestidos azules que la misma pelirroja había buscado especialmente para ellos. No hacía falta decir que estaban completamente rojos de la vergüenza, ya que la gente se reía al verlos y no ayudaba que sus esposas, o prometida en el caso de Ron, les sacaran fotos.

Con una sonrisa, Ginny se giró y besó de nuevo a Harry. Cuando el beso acabó, solo dijo:

-Los Weasley siempre cumplen sus promesas.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo.**

**Básicamente, hoy cuando me conecte a fanfiction, pensaba hacer un nuevo capitulo de mi otro fic Conociendo el futuro 1. La piedra filosofal, pero por desgracia no se me ocurría nada. Así que pensando se me ha ocurrido este one-shot.**

**Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


End file.
